Distance Doesn't Matter
by SweetPea2
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran meet on the radio, not knowing that they eventually work together, Syaoran taking pictures of Sakura, the model. What will happen if the other finds out that is the person that they are writing to?


Summary: Sakura and Syaoran meet on the radio, not knowing that they eventually work together, Syaoran taking pictures of Sakura, the model. What will happen if the other finds out that is the person that they are writing to?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
Distance Doesn't Matter By: SweetPea  
  
Chapter One: Meeting  
  
"Gooooood Morning ladies and gents! You are listening to the one and only Tokyo 103 radio station! And boy do we have a surprise for you!" exclaimed DJ Mikey.  
  
"Oh, man, I can't do this. What if I screw up???" asked Sakura.  
  
"How can you screw up? All you have to do is tell them the song that you want to be played, and that the first person to call in with the correct title wins!" exclaimed Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm gonna stutter or something..."  
  
"And here she comes! The lady of the moment, Cherry Blossoms!" yelled DJ Mikey. "So Cherry Blossoms, tell us a little about yourself!"  
  
"Well, " started Sakura. "I am a current model at the University of Tokyo, I am 18, and am having a great time here at the studio of Tokyo 103!"  
  
"Great! So, you know the deal, people of Tokyo. Cherry Blossoms is going to play the song, and the first person to call in with the correct title of the song, gets to come here and claim their prize which is a brand new car!"  
  
Sakura put in the tape with her song in it. No one knew the name of the song that she was going to play. Not even Tomoyo knew it. It was the song that Sakura's mother had sung for her when Sakura was a child. Sakura knew the words by heart, and sang it as it played for all of Tokyo to hear.  
  
When the song ended, DJ Mikey spoke again, "OK folks, you heard the song, now you have to tell us the name of it! Remember, the first person to call in with the correct title wins the mystery prize that is sitting right here beside me! And trust me, you want this prize really bad. So call in to Tokyo 103!"  
  
When the commercial for the radio was going, DJ Mikey turned to Sakura. "So, what is the name of the song you just played?"  
  
"No one will guess it. I am the only one in this entire world who knows this song and if anyone else in this city knows it, they really deserve the car that you are giving them. But it doesn't matter. No one else knows it."  
  
50 miles away, a young photographer with messy chestnut hair dialed the number for Tokyo 103 as fast as he could.  
  
About five minutes later, when all of the commercials were done, DJ Mikey and Sakura were back on the air.  
  
"Ok, citizens of Tokyo, let's see who guessed the correct name of the song that was played earlier! Caller number one, please give us you answer."  
  
Only two people called with answers, and they were both wrong.  
  
"Well, I'm disappointed. No one knows the title of this song? Oh well, I guess this prize is just going to have to stay with me for a while, then," said DJ Mikey. "Wait! Hold on a second, we have one more caller! Yes sir, you have the answer to our question?"  
  
"Yes," said the mysterious caller. Sakura rolled her eyes. What were the chances that this person had the correct title?  
  
"The title of the song is 'Cherry Blossoms of the Night," said the caller. When Sakura heard this, she gasped and fell out of the chair she was sitting in.  
  
DJ Mikey continued with a puzzled expression. "Well Cherry Blossoms, is that the correct answer?"  
  
Sakura couldn't believe it. The mysterious caller had guessed correctly! No one knew that song except for her. "Excuse me sir, what was the name of the title you gave again?" she asked.  
  
"The man repeated, "Cherry Blossoms of the Night."  
  
Sakura sighed. "You are the only person in this world besides me to be able to know the title of that song. You have won! Please come to the radio station to claim your car!"  
  
Once again the commercials were played, but Sakura still talked to the man.  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't come to get the prize that I have won. But please, can I have your house address so I can write to you?" asked the man.  
  
"I don't understand, why don't you want the prize?" asked Sakura.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Your address, please."  
  
"Yes, of course. But I don't see why you'd want my address instead of the car that is sitting right here in the studio," explained Sakura as she gave him her address. "By the way, how do you know this song? No one should have known it except for me."  
  
Sakura never received an answer. The man hung up the phone, and she was left with the biggest question in her head.  
  
3 days later... When Sakura got to her apartment, a letter was waiting that Tomoyo had kept for her. She picked up the green envelope and admired the handwriting that was on it. As she opened the letter, the smell of cinnamon filled the air. The letter was from the man who had called in the radio station. It read:  
  
Dear Cherry Blossoms, I'm sorry if I startled you when I gave you the title of the song. No one that I know knew the song either. And how I know it? Well, it's a long story, and I hope to be able to tell you one day. I hope that we can become friends and get to know each other better. Please accept this wish, and write back soon. Little Wolf  
  
Sakura stared at the letter after reading it. After pondering the words that had been written on the paper, she finally decided to fulfill his small wish, and write him back.  
  
The next day...  
  
"Sakura! Stop moving!" exclaimed Tomoyo. "The new photographer is coming today, and you keep moving! I need to put this outfit on you, and you keep moving!"  
  
"I'm sorry Tomoyo. It's just that I don't really enjoy having the new photo people come. They always demand so much!" explained Sakura.  
  
"Well, this one is different. He's from Hong Kong and also has a catalog. He's only taking pictures for his catalog, and our catalog. Nothing else," said Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah, well that's what the last one said. And he ended up taking pictures for himself!" yelled Sakura.  
  
"This one won't, trust me," replied Tomoyo.  
  
Just as Tomoyo said this, the photographer walked in. He was the exact same man who had called in 4 days ago. Except Sakura and Tomoyo didn't know this.  
  
"Hello," greeted Sakura as she walked over to him. "My name is Sakura Kinomoto. And this is my best friend Tomoyo. It's very nice to meet you."  
  
"Yeah sure. So, are you the prissy model that I'm supposed to take pictures of?" he asked.  
  
Sakura frowned. She knew right then and there that this wasn't going to be an easy year. Or however long it would be. But she replied cheerfully just the same. "Yes, that must be me. But may I ask your name?"  
  
He snorted. "You can, but I won't necessarily give you an answer. So, are we going to start or what?"  
  
Sakura sighed. Of all the photographers that weren't going to take pictures of her for themselves, Tomoyo had to pick this one.  
  
"Yes," answered Tomoyo. We were wondering what kind of background you'd like for the cover of your catalog. We've already decided ours, but we'd like to know what kind you'd want."  
  
"Well, I wasn't really expecting a background, Tomoyo. Can we just do what we normally do?" asked Sakura.  
  
"No one asked you," said the photographer. "I don't care what background we use. I'll just use the one that you're using for your catalog." And with, that, he left to set up his equipment.  
  
Sakura faced Tomoyo. "What is his name?"  
  
"His name is Syaoran Li. He is one of the most famous photographers in all of China. He may sound mean, but it's worth it, trust me," assured Tomoyo.  
  
"Easy for you to say. You're not the one that's having the pictures being taken of," reminded Sakura. "But anyway, what is this background thing that we're all of the sudden using?"  
  
"Well, I thought It'd be better if we used a background to match the clothes that you model for the catalog," explained Tomoyo. "And since it's summer soon, we designed a beach background for you to do bathing suits in."  
  
"Ok," replied Sakura. "I like that idea. It looks better, too. I just hope that Syaoran is ok with all of this. He doesn't seem to be a very happy person."  
  
"Well, first of all, I wouldn't call him by his first name. From all of the magazines that I read, they all called him by his last name. So, that's what I would do," advised Tomoyo. "Second, he may not be a happy person, but you are. Don't let him get in the way of that. Be cheerful!"  
  
Sakura smiled. Tomoyo was always there to help Sakura and give her good advice. But she had to change. Tomoyo had 30 different bathing suits for her to try on. And you need about 10 pictures for each. Sakura sighed. It was going to be a long night.  
  
When Sakura finally got home, it was 1:00 in the morning. It took her forever to do exactly what Li needed her to do, and then she needed top do the stuff for her catalog, so there was over 300 pictures taken that night. She was tired.  
  
At Li's House  
  
Syaoran was tired. That Kinomoto girl wouldn't do anything right. Syaoran didn't know how he would ever get through the whole year with her. As he sat down, he noticed the mail that was on the table.  
  
"Eriol must have brought them in," thought Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran shuffled through the letters. Junk, Bill, Bill... ... and then he came across a pink envelope. When he opened it, he could smell the scent of strawberries. He read the note that he was given. It was from Cherry Blossoms. It read:  
  
Dear Little Wolf, I was surprised when someone actually knew the tune of that song, let alone the title. My mother always sang that song to me when I was little. And I believed it was written just for me. But know, I realize that there is someone else in this world that must have a mother who knows what song to sing to her them. Anyway, you told me that you wanted to know about me. Well, I'm 18 years old, and go to college as a model at the University of Tokyo. I have a father and brother, who have both gone off and lived in the United States. IN a year or two, I plan to move to New York City in the United States to up my career a little. My mother, as I mentioned before dies when I was a little child. But ever since then I have sung that song in my head everyday of my life. But enough about me, tell me about you! Please write back soon! Cherry Blossoms  
  
Syaoran thought for a while. "A model at the University of Tokyo?" he asked himself.  
  
A/N: A cliffy! A Cliffy! I gave you a cliffy! Anyways, what do you think? Too long, too short, too stupid??? Please review! Chapter Two coming up next! 


End file.
